


Content

by mouwrost



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, Plotless Fluff, Short, heavy descriptors, its mostly just a warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouwrost/pseuds/mouwrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepy haze clings to her eyes as she sits, blinking away the sleep, a sigh on her lips but a yawn catches in her throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

Light shines off golden and emerald stones, dust and dirt drifting through the air and filtering through the light. A sleepy haze clings to her eyes as she sits, blinking away the sleep, a sigh on her lips but a yawn catches in her throat. Early morning breezes drift quietly through the camp, and stirs the leaves into swirling patterns. The rosy morning sunlight bursts through spaces between high branches and thick foliage, long deep green vines creep up over columns, marked by soft petaled flowers that sway ever so gently. Soft grass covers the ground, and well trod trails split through the green like the stretching lines across her thighs and chest. She breathes with the breeze, the scent of earth and rain mixing calmly, sweetly. She revels in the serenity of the morning, in the simple sights and sounds. In the light breathing beside her, the rise and fall of Solas's chest, and the lightest flutter of his eyelashes as he wakes. The still half asleep mumble of a good morning, and the quiet kiss pressed to her palm. Which leads to a soft kiss on his brow, and reply lightly pressed into her lips. 

The two shift then, sitting up, dressing and only barely distracting each other with light touches and lingering eyes. The scouts and guards of the camp set to preparing the days morning meal, and organizing the messages and work to be sent and completed. She shrugs into her armor, sniffing at the increasing potential of rain as the other members of her inner circle begin to rise. Some wake more slowly, sleep hangs beneath Varric's eyes as he ties his hair back. Sera grumbles as she stumbles forth with a groan, a blanket tossed around her shoulders and hair sticking up in tufts. Cassandra is quiet, but fully armored and awake as she emerges, the briefest evidence of exhaustion dissipating as she looks to the inquisitor with a smile and nod. Madame Vivienne is elegantly perched upon one of the benches, ready in her gear and tea in her hands. Cole is quietly murmuring to a mousy scout as the Iron Bull bursts forth, stretching loudly and in large, sweeping motions. Dorian follows, groomed but grumbling as much as Sera, and he graciously accepts the steaming cup of porridge offered to him. Blackwall rises fit for duty, but his seeming wakefulness is betrayed by the slight slowing of his steps.

Breakfast is a kind affair, her friends nag and joke with one another. Joy flits through the air as the wind begins to pick up. Cold droplets fall slowly to the earth, pattering against stone tiles and mosaics and filling the air with a dreamy fog. Tarps are properly erected and papers protected. Small complaints against the weather bubble out of Sera, only half serious as she smiles against the barely visible clouds floating against the trees. The world around them is cold, puddles form along crevices and fractures, and fills troughs and barrels left out for the very purpose of collecting water. Her chin is in her hands as she sighs out at the world, mood undeterred by the rain. The forest around them takes on a whimsical visage as shapes are obscured and colours muted. The tea in front of her is warm, the company surrounding her warmer, and she is content to indulge in the peace the quiet morning offers. 

**Author's Note:**

> i got stuck tryna write the new chapter for adventures of cyril cadash and my usual method of staring at a pic of varric until i figured out what i wanted to do wasnt working so heres a lil fluffish drabble


End file.
